Stay
by allie0808
Summary: "He had left. He had left her, again. Kagome sighed and she clung her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms protectively around them." (I OWN NOTHING. Includes lyrics from "Stay" by Sugarland)


He had left. He had left her, again. Kagome sighed and she clung her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms protectively around them. She gazed at the fire, dancing before her, getting lost in the burning embers. Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched helplessly as their friend sat there, staring off into space with heartbreaking eyes. They knew she was hurt. They knew she was very hurt, but there was nothing they could do to help alleviate her pain. They just sat quietly in their campsite, not exactly sure what to say or do.

They remembered just a few moments ago seeing Kikyos soul collectors drifting through the woods. And of course, Inuyasha saw them too. He had jumped up from the group, watching intently for the direction of which the soul collectors were heading. Kagome however, kept her eyes down, glued to the fire. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Inuyasha look at her guiltily, almost waiting for her approval. She gave nothing. It took all of her strength to keep her eyes down, continuing to stare with lifeless sad eyes at the fire before her. She did see out of the corner of her eye, Inuyasha turn his back, and take off towards Kikyo. She might have been dreaming, but she thought she heard him whisper "I'm sorry."

She just stared; stared with tired, sad, hurtful eyes. For being a emotional person, she did well in keeping her emotions in check, but her friends could read her like a book. He had upset her deeply once again by leaving her to see Kikyo.

Before anyone dared to speak, Kagome rose and gently said, "Looks like we need more fire wood. I'll go get some."

With that, she turned and began to walk away into the woods.

Miroku turned his head quickly to see the huge stack of wood he collected earlier, and shouted after her, "But Kagome, we have ple-"

Sango grabbed his wrist fast, and gently shook her head, using her facial expressions, telling him to let it go. Miroku looked at her, understanding what she meant, and didn't say anything else. Sango looked back at her friend, who had became more of a sister to her, walking so somberly away from the group.

"Kagome! Wait!" she shouted.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, but continued to keep her back to her.

"You should bring your bow and arrows. Here. Just in case." Sango handed her her things. Kagome finally turned towards here, holding back tears on the brim of falling.

With a soft smile, she said "Thanks Sango. I won't be long."

With that, she slowly turned away, and wandered into the dark. Sango stood, holding back her own tears as she watched Kagomes back faded into the woods.

_Keh, well that was a waste of time, _Inuyasha thought as he began walking back towards the camp. _She only wanted to know if I had seen or heard any more news of Naraku. She even seemed surprised to see me. Guess that shows how much she cares. But, at least she seemed alright. _Inuyasha continued to ponder his encounter with Kikyo until he was back at the camp, and realized immediately who was missing.

"Hey! Wheres Kagome?"

No one looked up in response to his question. Miroku folded his arms in his sleeves, keeping his eyes closed, while Shippo did the same. Sango was the first to speak, still avoiding Inuyasha's gaze.

"She went to get fire wood. She will be right back," she said coolly.

"What? You let her go unprotected in the middle of the night to get wood?" Inuyasha shouted. He couldn't believe they would let her walk off into potential danger.

"Shes fine Inuyasha, she has her bow and arrows." Sango continued to not look at him, doing her best to keep her voice calm with all the rage bubbling inside her.

"Why the hell did she leave in the first place? She knows its too dangerous to wander around the woods alone at night!" He couldn't understand for the life of him why she would just leave like that. Sango whirled towards him, eyes beaming with anger, hurt, and frustration.

"Maybe she wanted to get away from YOU!"

Sango had snapped. All the boys looked at her wide eyes, draws dropped. But no ones face was full of surprise more then Inuyasha's.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" he retorted, raising his voice to the same level as hers, but feeling uneasy about what she was about to say.

"Do you not get it Inuyasha? Are you that blind, or dense? Do you not see the damage you are doing to Kagome? Do you not know how much pain you cause her when you decide to leave her for Kikyo?

The whole group looked at Sango in awe. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but nothing came out. What could he say?

_I cause Kagome's pain? Im damaging her?_ Inuyasha thought Sangos words over. She continued.

"You may not see it Inuyasha, but I do. We all do. We have to sit here and watch our friend crumble before us once you decide to leave her. Do you have any idea how much shes hurting over you?

Sangos tone had calmed, and her voice was now very soft, almost heartbroken sounding. She looked at Inuyasha right in the eye, hoping and praying that somehow her words had a affect on him. She turned her eyes back down, and said nothing more. The camp was as quiet as it had ever been. Inuyasha continued to stand, trying to process all that was going on, and all that was said.

_Am I really the cause of Kagomes pain? How could I not see this?_ _I have to find her. I need to see her. _

With that last thought, Inuyasha turned his nose quickly to the air, picked up Kagomes scent, and ran after it.

"I think you got through to him Sango," Miroku said quietly as he placed a hand on the demon slayers shoulder.

"No. I just told him what he didn't want to hear. Kagome is the only one who can get through to him. And I hope that she can," she responded sadly. All three looked out into the direction the two had gone, wondering what those two would face.

Kagome wasn't exactly sure where she was headed, but she knew it was better then sitting where she was back at the camp.

_I just don't understand. Does he not realize it hurts me when he leaves for her? I doubt it, besides, its not like I ever speak up about it. How could I? How could I stop him from seeing the one person he wants most in this world? How selfish would I be?_

Kagome began to feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

_I cant be sad over something I never had to begin with._

Kagomes thoughts came to a stop when she looked up and saw where she was. She was overlooking the most beautiful country side she had ever seen. The moon was shining so big and so brilliantly in the sky, and illuminating all the land around here. The wind made the flowers and the tall grasses sway and swing to a harmonious melody, and she listened as the crickets played along. It was a breathtaking sight. Kagome kneeled down in the grass, placing her bow and arrows at her side. As she looked out, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air fill her lungs. She tilted her head back and sighed as the wind played and tousled her hair around her shoulders and down her back. She felt so peaceful. Until she remembered why she had wandered there in the first place.

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome brought her head back up, this time gazing up towards the moon. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by its glow. Her eyes began to tear, and before she could stop it, they fell. She lowered her head, letting her bangs cover her face as she sobbed quietly to herself. All these emotions, all these feelings, began to consume her very soul, before she knew it, she opened her mouth and began to softly sing.

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**

**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**

**It's just another call from home**

**And you'll get it and be gone**

**And Ill be crying**

She lifted her head slowly, once again to look at the moon. The moon was her only audience, the only one that would hear her heartbreak tonight. Or so she thought.

**And I'll be begging you, now**

**Beg you not to leave**

**But I'll be left here waiting**

**With my Heart on my sleeve**

**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**

**Seems like a million years**

**And I think I'm dying**

**What do I have to do to make you see**

**She can't love you like me?**

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**I don't have to live this way**

**So, why don't you stay**

Kagome sighed, as she finished the last verse, barely able to keep her emotions in check. But for once, she let it all out. She needed it. She just let herself cry instead of trying so hard to hide how she felt. Kneeling in the long gross, hands resting in her lap, catching her fallen tears.

_Why is this so hard? Why do I hurt so much over him? It shouldn't be this way, this hard, this….heartbreaking._

Kagome continued to sit in silent reflection ,unaware of the one person sitting not to far away, watching her, and listening to her sing.

"Kagome.." he whispered to himself. He has never felt this kind of hurt, not since his mother died. Not even when Kikyo died. The one person who genuinely cared for him, who was always there for him, promised to be by his side, and totally accepted him for who he is, was now sitting in a field alone pouring out her heartache. And her heartache was over him. He had never felt so guilty or so low in his whole life. He could not take his eyes off of her. She looked so broken, so defeated. He never imagined Kagome that way. She was always the light of the group, always a friendly face, and always a positive attitude. What he saw before him, all those images had completely vanished. And who was to blame? Him.

_This is all my fault. Kagome,,,what do I say to you? What can I do?_

Before his mind could make up his next move, his body decided for him. He began walking towards the broken, sad girl before him. Every part of his instincts were screaming to go, scoop her up, comfort and hold her and tell her how much she meant to him. But something always stopped him. He couldn't figure it out.

"Ka..Kagome?" he managed to blurt out before he could stop himself.

Kagome, whirled her head up towards him, tear lines streaked all down her face. He face was full of shock, and it was quite clear she had been crying for a long time.

"Inuyasha? What…what are you doing out here?" She was not expecting him at all. _How long has he been here? Did he hear me? Oh no..why did he come here? Why couldn't he have just let me be?!_

"I..well…I was just worried. I came back and you were gone." _Dammit. Why am I stammering like a idiot? _He though to himself. He couldn't stand looking her in the face, with such hurt and tears still in her eyes. He cast his eyes down instead.

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha. I don't want to see you right now" Kagome turned her head back down, bangs covering her eyes. She rolled her fists up, trying to stay calm and control her raging emotions. She couldnt tell if she was angry he had interrupted, angry he pretended to worry about her, or just embarrassed he had heard her sing her heart out. All she knew at that moment was to try and get away from the one person who had caused he such anguish.

"What? Keh, Kagome I am not going anywhere! I am not leaving you alone out in the woods at night, its dangerous!" _Why is she telling me to leave? Does she really think I'd just go? _He thought. He was not going to go anywhere, not without her. Not like this.

Before he could say anymore, she had rose from her spot on the ground. She still refused to look at him, and kept her bangs over her face. Slowly she turned to look his way. Inuyasha couldn't help but look at her wide eyed, jaw slightly open. She did not look like Kagome. Finally the light hit her face and he could see all the damage he really had done. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so hard. She face stained with tear tracks, and watching a cascade of more coming down. She was looking at him with dead, cold eyes. Her face red with hurt and anger. He had never seen her like this before, and he knew one thing for sure. He did not like it.

"Please Inuyasha. Just go" she said as calm as she possibly could, arms hanging limp by her sides.

Inuyasha rushed to her, grabbing her arms, trying to get something, anything out of her. "Kagome! I am not leaving you! Why would you ask me to?"

"BECAUSE YOU HURT ME INUYASHA!" she couldn't hold back anymore. She yelled at him. Right at him. She had never raised her voice like that to him. Sure they've fought and yelled, but nothing like this. She had said how she really felt right to the one person who she cared more about anything else.

Inuyasha was beyond shock. He dropped his hands from her, and staggered back a bit. He had no idea what to say or do now. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was responsible for turning the light of everyones life, mostly his, into the person he saw before him. He had caused this, and he knew it. He had to make it right.

"Kagome..please.." he pleaded. He had never been a emotional person, or let people affect him or get close to him. But she had taken his heart, before he could stop it.

They stood there both in hurtful silence. Both not know what to do or say next. Finally for once, Inuyasha spoke up.

"I'm not to good with words, or anything. But Kagome, I am sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you." He kept his gaze down, as if he was talking to the grass below his feet. Kagome looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You have always been there for others. You're always making sure everyone else is alright, and if they aren't, you make them better. You care more about others then anyone I've ever met. I've never been very good at that, but being with you, you've taught me that. You've taught me to protect and care for others, and make friends for the first time in my life. Your one of the best people I know. And I cant stand to see you this way. Especially since I caused this" He lowered his head, and held his ears flat to his head. He meant every word, and knew he messed up big time.

"I know I've messed up Kagome. But you have kept your promise to me to stay with me. Sometimes I don't even know how you do it, with what I've done. But I have to keep my promise too. I've promised to keep you safe and protect you always. You mean too much to me to lose, Kagome. And if I have to protect from myself and my stupidity, I will."

He signaled he had finished by hesitantly looking back up to meet her eyes. She was staring straight at him, and fresh tears were falling were the tracks had been left behind. she hadn't moved or said a word. Inuyasha just continued to stare back at her, hoping, praying for any sign of her forgiveness.

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you one thing?" she finally said.

"What?" he said, not sure at all what her question might be, or if he'd be ready for it.

"Do you leave to see Kikyo because you still love her?" She had asked the one question that had plagued her brain for far too long. Something she was deathly afraid of asking because of the answer she thought she knew. But enough was enough.

_I need to know either way. So I can do what I can to try and move on..._ she thought.

Inuyasha was completely taken aback, and felt a twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach. She had just shot straight to the point, right to what he believed was wrong all along, but continued to deny.

_Kagome...what can I tell you? How can I say this? I have to put this straight. For us both. _With a long sigh, he spoke.

"The reason I go to her is...because I feel responsible for her. I feel guilt over her death, so much so that I will do whatever it takes to not have the past repeat itself. I promised her revenge for what happened to us, and thats what I intend to do. But..." he looked up at the girl standing before him, the one and only person who truly held his heart. He reached for her and before she could react, he had her in his arms, cradling her to his chest. He wrapped his arms so protectively around her, and nestled close to her ear so she could hear.

"...if Kikyo was the one I wanted to be with all this time, I wouldn't have always come back..I always come back because of you Kagome." he rested his head on top of hers, as she curled deeper into his embrace. She let out a soft sob, trying harder then before to not cry.

"I thought...I was so afraid...afraid you'd leave..." she managed to blurt out between sobs.

"Never Kagome. I made you the most important promised I've ever made to anyone. And I dont plan on breakin' it anytime soon. Dont you see? I will protect those I...I love and care for. No matter what." He held her tighter to him, inhaling every scent, and relishing in her warmth.

She gasped. _Did he say love? Did I hear that right? Did he just admit what I think he did?_

She turned her head, so she was looking right at him, still nestled safe in his arms.

"Inuyasha? You...you know how I feel about you. Right?" So many emotions were circling inside her, but none more prominent then her feelings of love for the hanyou before her.

Inuyasha couldn't help but give her a sideways smirk. He pulled her a bit closer, almost nose to nose.

"You mean how we both feel?...Yea I do." he smiled her a toothy grin, tucking a piece of her long raven black hair behind her ear, and watched as she smiled the biggest smile back at him. Finally the light that he has always loved about her was shining back in her eyes.

"Good." She snaked her arms around his neck, and stood on her tip toes, and kissed him, just like shes always wanted to. Inuyasha held his eyes open in shock and surprise, but quickly gave in closing his eyes, pulling her towards him, and kissing her back with all the love and passion he had in him.

The moon shown brighter then ever that night. Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't going anywhere, and he had finally shown Kagome how he felt about her. He was there to stay.


End file.
